Ammonia is a highly demanded commodity with multiple uses. Most of the ammonia produced today is for use as fertilizer. However, ammonia also shows promise for use in power generation. It can be used as a fuel in internal combustion engines and ammonia fuel cells and as a hydrogen source for hydrogen fuel cells.
Ammonia is commercially produced using the Haber Bosch process. However, this process is energetically and environmentally taxing, consuming 1% of energy worldwide. The Haber Bosch process requires high temperatures (350°-700° C.) and pressures (150-500 atm). Furthermore, the H2 used in this process is obtained from steam reformation of CH4 that releases CO as a byproduct. Energy consumption of a typical Haber Bosch production facility is 28 GJ/ton NH3 produced and originates from resource limited fuels such as coal. Finally, this process is, at best, <20% efficient.
There exists a need for alternative financially and energetically cost-effective means for generating ammonia.